


The Sixth Symphony

by tyjish



Category: Tchaikovsky - Fandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Depression, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Homophobia, Insomnia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyjish/pseuds/tyjish
Summary: A tragic story of the life of Tyler Joseph, a Russian composer who's never caught  break from his life's never-ending suffering. Although music offers him some deliverance, he seeks more than just a harmony of the ear, but a harmony of heart, in which he finds, in a series of letters received from a wealthy admirer of his, who ends up admiring more than just his music.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction is based upon the life of Russian composer Pytor Ilyich Tchaikovsky, a favorite composer of mine who was never able to catch a break. 
> 
> Although, obviously, not all accounts of his life are historically accurate, I still hope to shed some light upon what this actual man had to face, through a story of another one of my favorite composers, Tyler Joseph. 
> 
> I highly recommend reading into the real history of Tchaikovsky, as he is truly a man worth remembering. 
> 
> Unless you don't want spoilers... so maybe read into him after this fan fiction is done XD.

-1840-

Screams. Oh how the screams wailed so loudly. Why women's strength is so under appreciated will be something the being causing this woman such pain will never understand. Sweat poured down her face; the rag stuffed in her mouth could not muffle her shrieks of random Russian. 

"OH LORD, MERCY! MERCY ON ME DEAR LORD! MERCY!" she screamed in agony, oh how the pain pierced ever sharper.

A midwife by her side shushed her while dabbing a warm towel across her bright red forehead.

"Shh, dearest madame. Your suffering will cease in just moments. Stay strong, for your child is almost delivered."

Another few minutes of choking upon her own saliva, gasping for air amongst this musty room, and howling in what seemed to be a never-ending pain, soon led to the poor woman nearly losing consciousness from her own hurt; however as her cries grew softer, the cries of another grew stronger. 

She barely carried the strength to even lift her head up, but just enough left in her to see through blurry vision, one of her faithful midwives carrying a precious being in her arms. A child. Her child. She walked closer to the weak mother, kneeling beside her bed. 

In a low voice she said to her, "So beautiful. So precious a boy you have given the world." 

The mother then wept uncontrollably as she shakily reached for her precious miracle. She drew the baby from the arms of her faithful servant and grasped him close to her chest. This child was strange, though, as he spent not long crying in volume, but rather only few silent tears fell from his eyes, a hurt look upon his so innocent face. 

The midwife gazed pleased at the beautiful sight of mother and son.

What shall you name him, ma'am?" she asked kindly.

The mother looked up at her with the sweetest smile.

"Tyler."

Her eyes fell back down upon her beloved son.

"Oh my sweet boy," she whispered into his small ear. "Never shall I let anything of this world hurt you. Until my dying days, I swear it." 

\---

-1844-

"Mother! Mother! Look, mother!" 

The young child just four years of age grasped the gentle finger of his parent in his small hand, guiding her to the marvelous instrument set up in a section of their house; the piano. 

Waiting before it was a new addition to the family, a little brother of just two, but almost three, years old. The older sibling picked up his tiny brother and plopped him on the piano bench. He, himself, then sat down so eagerly upon the seat, his tiny legs dangling from the edge of his spot, feet unable to reach the pedals. His soft hands graced the smooth keys. He turned to his small brother, nodding to him as though for a cue. The elder of them shut his eyes in preparation for his immersion. Then his fingers laid force among the keys. 

With so he played a simple waltz, one of light-heartedness and simplicity, but nonetheless joy and passion. The younger of them played just three notes of the bass clef but nonetheless proved himself impressive in the eyes of his mother. She smiled her softest sweetest smile, as she shut her eyes as well, soaking in the talent of her musical sons. She swayed back and forth to the beat, truly allowing her heart to meet the notes her boy was performing. 

After a simple few minutes, the song came to an end, Tyler finishing with drastically lifting his hands from the board, and setting them pleasantly upon his lap, while his little sibling simply slid his off of the instrument. The older son's eyes opened wide and full of wonder and warmth. His small pupils met that of his mother's with an eagerness for approval. 

"Did you enjoy that, Mama? Are you pleased by our playing?" he asked with an anxious tone. "I wrote it for you. I taught Zackary to help play along. Oh, I hope you loved it."

With that she answered with a swooping up of the older boy in her arms as he giggled with delight, spinning him in the air before setting him down and embracing him tightly. 

"Nothing in this world pleases me more than when your fingers touch the keys, my dearest child," she said to him, followed by a warm kiss to his cheek.

She then turned to her younger son, picking him up in the same manner. 

"You, my smallest angel, are certainly gifted beyond your years. You make me so proud." 

She cuddled with Zack for a few moments before setting him down, and encouraging them to return to the instruction of their governess.

"Go now my greatest treasures. You do not want to upset your lady of teaching," she shooed them off towards the dining hall where Zack would go off to play while Tyler received his daily instruction from his French governess, who would also keep a watchful eye over the younger of the two. 

This woman would guide them amongst their education for the first ten years of Tyler's life. 

\---

-1848-

"Monsieur Joseph!" the governess boomed in the most frightening way. 

"Oui, madame?" the poor boy trembled back.

"You are but 8 years old and still fail to recite your mathematical phrases regarding multiplication! What is your reasoning for such lack of knowledge?"

"Madame, I know not. Mathematics have always been a struggle for me. Whether it be addition or subtraction or-"

"Nonsense!" she cut him off. "Your parents have great expectations for you. You are the eldest son, and they hope to see you achieve more of life than playing in a run down theatre for a crowd of less than a dozen on a washed out piano, as seems to be your current fate."

"Oh but madame, I have quite the skill in music, you must know. I believe I could achieve a great career if I were to pursue it," the child said with a slight returning of enthusiasm.

"All but fantasies of your mind, you foolish boy. Even if you were to become so great a musician as you say, not a year's worth of work could provide you with half the financial stability the path of a lawyer could earn you in a month's time," she insisted. "I teach you now in such manners, so that you may become the lawyer your parents desire of you to become. You wouldn't want to disappoint your dear mother now, would you?" she added almost devilishly at the end.

Tyler stared down at his maths paper in discouragement and proceeded to pick up his pencil. The governess, though, taking some pity in his sorrow, decided to change the subject of their studies.

"Enough, enough of this. We will continue our studies of multiplication tomorrow. Let's move on to our Scripture work." 

Tyler, even as a young boy, didn't see this as any improvement of his situation. He despised the Bible section of his studies. The stories terrified him, and the justice done upon people seemingly innocent was too much for the pure child to bear. 

"Open the Word now to where we last left off. Leviticus Chapter 18, in our discussion of unlawful sexual relations," she commanded.

Cringing, Tyler opened his book to where he had marked the page with a slip of paper. He sighed inwardly as he read the lines of the chapter. He presently read across Verse 18, "Do not have sexual relations with a man as one does with a woman." He stopped.

"Madame, how do you comprehend this verse?" he asked curiously pointing to such. 

"In this passage, God commands that thou shalt not have sexual relations with a man, as would naturally be done with a woman. The act is of homosexuality, and is one of the greatest sins of our nature," she instructed him. 

Tyler simply nodded his head to this response. This verse caused him to ponder, though.

God instructs man to not have 'sexual relations', with another man, but he never says anything about having, a 'romantic feeling' of love towards another man. 

He knew not why he thought of such advanced comprehensions. He was only eight after all. Little did he acknowledge or even was aware of his own brilliance, though. Or how this passage would somehow affect his life beyond his current childhood. 

Tyler found himself to conclude with his own resolution for now, but soon found it to be a thought that would arise in a near future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. I very much appreciate feedback and constructive criticism if you have any. Thank you again. I'm not sure how frequently I'll update but I'll try my best. 
> 
> Much love. Stay alive frens.


End file.
